


Something Goes Wrong

by TheAnimationTeller, Theoristperson8



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gen, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Trans Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimationTeller/pseuds/TheAnimationTeller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoristperson8/pseuds/Theoristperson8
Summary: Waking up after up a bad day, Alexander does something drastic.





	Something Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a RP I have with my best friend/partner. We wrote this scene and I thought it was kinda good. Also, if you are triggered by suicide or cutting, please be safe when reading, it's not very descriptive but I still want to be careful.

Alex had woken up that day feeling worse than usual, he had kicked John out the day before, borderline fought with him. He had his period so his body dysphoria was even worse than usual. He was staring at the ceiling with a blank look on his face, not portraying any emotion at all. Aaron, from across the room, looks over at him, concerned expression on his face, wondering if Alex would be okay. 

“Alex,” Aaron says softly, when Alex doesn’t respond he says his name a little more forcefully, “Alexander.” After not responding to him for a second time, Aaron walks over to Alex softly, trying not to disturb him. Alex sees him coming out of the corner of his eye, still not moving though or acknowledging him. 

“Lexi… you need to get up,” Aaron whispers to him, trying to keep his voice calm.

“Why though,” Alex asks in reply, his voice a little raspy from disuse. 

“Because you can’t lock yourself in here.”

“But I want to, so that way I can’t hurt anyone else…” his voice trails off to silence. 

Aaron sighs softly and sits on Alex’s bed, next to his head and looks over at him. Alex looks back at him and whispers quietly, trying not to disturb the silence that has come about the room, 

“Go to class Aaron, I know you have one… so don’t even try to lie to me right now,” his voice trails off for a second time. 

“I do, but I don’t want to leave you alone, the last time you were like this, I don’t want that to happen again,” Aaron gulps silently, praying that if he leaves nothing will happen to him. 

“I’ll be fine Aaron, I promise to you that I won’t do anything,” he says while looking directly at him, while behind his back his fingers are crossed so that Aaron can’t see it. 

Aaron sighs softly and says, “Fine. I’ll go but I won’t be long.” 

“I’ll be fine Aaron.” 

After looking at him for a second, Aaron nods and gently kisses his forehead, leaving the room as Alex looks at him. The minute that Aaron leaves the room however, Alex goes to the bathroom and grabs Aaron’s razor blades, noticing there is only one left. He sighs and shakes his head, “This’ll have to do,” he leaves the bathroom and grabs a pen and paper, writing a short letter. He sits on the floor of the bathroom, looking between the razor blade and his wrists and makes a cut along the line of one of his faded scars. He watches as the blood comes out of his wrist and makes a second cut. 

In the hallway, John works up the courage to knock to knock on Alex’s door. When he gets no reply, he knocks again. 

“Alex? Are you alright?” When he gets no reply for a second time, he opens the door and he sees no one in the dorm, “Alex?” He goes to the bathroom door and opens it, seeing Alex in the bathroom, sitting on the floor, cutting his wrists sleepily, his eyes starting to close and a pool of blood on the floor. 

“Alex!” As John screams his name, Alex makes the last cut on his wrist, opening a vein and passing out on the floor. John quickly pulls out his phone and calls 911, trying his best to stay calm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the next part to this little saga, cause when posting this, we are still doing the aftermath of this action, I can write out a next part if you guys would like. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day.


End file.
